Rise of The Baker
by Average Nerd 3456
Summary: Patricia Price is the owner of The Shepard's Pie Bakery. She LOVES baking and making new friends, even as Gotham City falls apart around her. Her baked goods are considered some of the best in the city and she has a very welcoming attitude to customers. There is NO way a sweet girl like her would be a killer, right? Cancelled.


_A young Patricia Price stood at the counter and carefully placed the cookies she had recently baked on it. She brushed her auburn hair out of her eyes while jumping up and down in excitement as her older siblings approached._

" _Hi, guys! I baked cookies!" she exclaimed happily, gesturing to the plate. "Want some?"_

 _Her brother and sisters stared at each other and shrugged, taking some cookies and eating them._

" _They're alright, I guess," Marvin replied with a shrug._

" _A-Alright?" Patricia asked in worry._

" _They just taste like normal cookies, sorry," Melanie said as she brushed the crumbs off her shirt._

" _I say that they're good," Lisa told her younger sister._

" _Just…good?" Patricia questioned, not believing what she was seeing. "But I want them to be the best…"_

" _Yeah, they're okay," Mary said before leaving with her siblings._

 _The auburn-haired girl was in disbelief as she tried to look for something to improve, but she accidently cut her finger due to her going too fast. Instead of immediately grabbing a bandage as her parents taught her to do whenever she got hurt, she smeared her blood onto one of the cookies._

 _She gently took a bite out of it, enjoying the taste of…her blood in the cookie._

" _That's it! I know exactly what to do!" Patricia declared proudly._

 _Grabbing a kitchen knife and hiding it in her pocket, she immediately ran out of the house and went into the neighborhood to find someone worthy enough to be her…friend._

 _Patricia squealed in excitement upon seeing a girl around her age randomly throwing small stones into the streets. She recognized her as Hannah Raine, one of her neighbors._

" _Hiya, Hannah!" the auburn-haired girl greeted._

" _Oh…hi, Patricia." Hannah said with a sigh._

" _Aww! What's wrong? You seem down!"_

" _It's just that the other kids can be such a pain at times, but I like you. You're nice."_

" _Thank you, Hannah! Come on, I want you to try some cookies I baked!" Patricia squealed as she led the other girl towards the backyard of her house._

" _I've heard you're an alright baker. At school, I remember seeing you selling things at the bake sale, but they say your treats aren't that special…" Hannah said._

 _Patricia let out a low growl before knocking her neighbor unconscious and dragging her into the basement. Sometime later, while making sure that no one would hear the screams, she wrapped a gag around Hannah's mouth._

 _Immediately, she went to work: using her knife, she began to cut Hannah open and pulled out the organs before placing them in a nearby mixing bowl that she brought from upstairs._

 _Patricia then grabbed a saw that belonged to her father and began to dismember the body. She chopped up the limbs and organs into pieces and cleaned her hands, taking her ingredients upstairs to the kitchen._

 _She mixed Hannah's remains with the cupcake batter and immediately shoved the tray into the oven. After a minute, they were ready and she pulled them out, placing them on the counter and preparing the frosting._

 _Later, her siblings decided to try the cupcakes while she watched in anticipation._

" _Whoa, so much better!" Marvin gasped._

" _R-Really?! You like them?!" Patricia said, covering her mouth happily._

" _It's cool, it has more flavor to it." Melanie said while nodding._

" _Yeah, they're amazing!" Lisa exclaimed._

" _So, what did you do differently?" Mary asked, examining the cupcake._

" _That's a secret…" Patricia answered._

 _As time went on, she began picking off random people one by one and baking them into various baked goods, even using her victims' blood in her baking. People started to search for Hannah, but couldn't find her anywhere. They had assumed that she just ran away for unknown reasons._

 _One day, while Patricia was preparing to dismember another person, she heard the door to the basement creak open and some footsteps as well as the voices of her parents._

" _People have been disappearing and no one can find them._ _I'm a bit concerned for Patricia, honey." her father, Ivan, said to his wife, Clara._

" _We'll make sure that she, Marvin, Melanie, Lisa, and Mary don't get into any trouble_ _." Clara reassured him._

 _Suddenly, Ivan nearly threw up upon smelling something._

 _"Honey, what's wrong?!" Clara asked in fear._

 _"Something smells off. I don't know why though." Ivan answered._

 _When they arrived downstairs, their eyes widened in surprise as their daughter stared nervously at them, holding her trusty knife behind her back. Much to their horror, there was a corpse that was ripped open and lying on the table,_ _next to it was a silver mixing bowl filled with bloody organs as well as a circular saw that was stained with blood._

" _Uh…I can explain?" she asked nervously._

" _PATRICIA DINA PRICE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?!" Clara screamed angrily as she gestured to the bloody mess._

" _Is that my saw?!" Ivan gasped in shock. "I thought I told you not to play with this!"_

 _"I'm calling the police immediately..." Clara grumbled before pulling out her phone._

 _Patricia gulped in fear. They were going to turn her in! She couldn't let that happen at all!_

" _Um…" Patricia muttered before immediately running past her parents._

" _Patricia!" Clara yelled, putting her phone away._

" _Get back here right now, missy!" Ivan called out as he and his wife chased after her._

 _Unfortunately, she was too fast for them and ran out of the neighborhood, never to be seen again…or so they thought…_


End file.
